The Death of Lulu Spencer
by BrownieHartz
Summary: Sometimes a tragety can lead to a miracle...


**This got Third place on the Haven 'Meet Your Maker' challenge. Basically we got to kill Lulu spencer. I hope you all enjoy it!!**

Johnny looked frazzled, barely watching where he was going. The full moon cast an eerie glow on the docks that night, but Johnny was too distracted to notice. His whole life had just changed, in a matter of moments. He was only trying to help. To stop a mob war so he might be able to have a semi-normal life and now… well now he had no idea what he would do. Nothing had gone according to plan. Johnny took a few more steps toward the harbor and noticed a pool of liquid from behind the crates. At second glance, he noticed it was not just any liquid, it was blood and there was a lot of it. Johnny hurried around the creates only to discover Lulu facedown on the dock with blood all over her back and a cell phone in her hand. He bent down and pulled her lifeless body to his chest. "Lulu? Oh my… Lulu? Please get up… Lulu? Lulu?"

**Hours Earlier**

Jason just did not feel right. He had just left Sonny's place and had about five hours until the meeting on the docks. No matter how many times they went over the plan for that night he just did not feel comfortable. He had learned to trust his instincts over the years; it had saved his life many times. Usually he would go back over the plan in his mind trying to find a way to improve it and to make it work but now he could only think of his family and how much he wanted to see them.

He did not even remember turning toward Elizabeth's place but somehow he ended up there. Maybe he could just go inside for a while… see the boys, and their mother. He wondered if she knew how wonderful she was, a full time nurse, and mother, and not to mention a brilliant artist. Yeah, going inside for just a little bit could not hurt.

Knock – Knock

Elizabeth turned her head toward the door, who would be coming over at this time on a Saturday. It was nearly time for the boys to get ready for bed. Slowly she got up off the floor with Cam and went to answer the door. Hoping and praying that it was not Lucky again. She had not truly been happy with him since Helena had brain washed him, a part of her heart belonged to Jason and try as she might, and she could not get it back. "Jason," she asked surprised.

"I needed to see you, can I come in?" Elizabeth moved from the door allowing him entrance. She started toward Cam on the floor when she said, "I was just about to put the boys down for bed. You can help if you want."

Jason could not help but smile. 'If' he wanted to, it's all he wanted to do. He lived for the moments he could actually be a family with Elizabeth and the boys. He loved Jake from the first moment he thought he could be the father, and little Cam he loved if only because he was Elizabeth's. No, that wasn't true, maybe at first that's why he loved the little boy but now; looking at him, he loved him the same way he loved Jake, as his own. He got down on the floor with Cam so he could play with him. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with my trains, do you want to play," Cam handed Jason a blue train with his question.

"Of course I do" Jason smiled as he accepted the train and began to run the train on the floor racing Cam's train and losing on purpose.

Elizabeth picked up baby Jake and held him on her lap as she watched Jason play with Cam on the floor. The boys could stay up a little later tonight she thought.

After a half an hour of playing, it was easy to see that Cameron was running out of steam and fast. He was lying on the floor with his head on his arm pushing his train ever so slowly. Jason had known for a while that it was bedtime but he had not wanted the time to end. "Are you ready for bed Cam?" Elizabeth asked from over his shoulder. Cam looked up and nodded at his mother, barley able to keep his eyes open. Jason immediately scooped the boy into his arms to carry him to bed. Elizabeth stood without waking Jake and followed behind Jason to the boy's rooms. She went in Cam's room, got his pajamas out for him, and left Jason to do the rest while she went off to get Jake ready for bed.

Jason helped Cam get his clothes off and his pajamas on before climbing into his bed. "Will you read me a story Jason?" Cameron pleaded, with such sad eyes; Jason knew he would do anything for the boy. "How about Chugging Charlie: The Wild West?"

"That's my favwite"

"Ok, well then. It was a quiet day at the station, as Charlie was getting ready for his big trip out west. The conductor had finished loading his cars and he…"

Elizabeth was back at the door for the beginning of the story. She was going to help put her son to sleep but decided to wait when she heard him ask for a story. Lucky used to read to Cam before he went to bed. Lucky had not been around to see the boys since Sam's hit-n-run, he was too busy anymore for 'his' boys. Sometimes she wondered why she allowed Lucky to continue as Jake's father, he obviously only did not want the title. Jason was so good with her boys, when he found Chugging Charlie for Christmas it had truly been a miracle. He would be such a good father, and husband. Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan. It would just be perfect.

"The end. Goodnight buddy." Jason shut the book, leaned over, and kissed Cameron on the forehead before setting the book down on the nightstand and turning to face Elizabeth. Their eyes connected knowingly and Elizabeth turned and backed out of the room and walked to her own, Jason right behind. She walked to her nightstand and turned on the baby monitor; Jason was right behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist. He went for her neck feasting on the soft milky skin. She pulled away from him and moved to face him. She kissed him with all the longing she was feeling. Jason intensified the kiss and moved them onto the bed.

- - The Haunted Star - -

"Dang it Lulu, you can't keep turning up all the time," Johnny screamed at her.

"I am in love with you Johnny. You cannot keep pushing me away."

"We are over Lulu, I cannot have you tying me down or getting in my way. The business is more important right now."

"Then why did you buy the Haunted Star? You didn't need another casino to launder money through; you did it to be close to me! I know you did Johnny."

"Lulu you don't understand, if you stay with me it could kill you. Do you want to die Lulu?"

"You are being unfair, if I want to be with you, why can't I be with you?"

"Will you please just leave?"

"Fine, but you will not get rid of me that easy Johnny!" She could be so frustrating, but she was the only thing he had outside of the mob. It did not really matter that it was Lulu; it could have been anyway really. He just needed something to get his mind off his father, Claudia, Trevor, Sonny, and Jason.

-Ring – Ring –

"Yeah, he's going where? Ok, thanks for the update." Great… now he had to go to the docks to try to stop whatever his father was doing.

- - Crimson Office - -

"Hello is this Meredith Ziegler," asked Maxie, "Yes, hello I was calling on behalf of Kate Howard. She is launching a new magazine Crimson and would like to have Ms. Johansen on the cover of the first issue. Oh… Couture? Yes, I understand… thank you."

"Get turned down again Maxie," Lulu asked dripping with sarcasm. She really could not stand Maxie and really wanted to take this job away from her.

"Not like you're doing any better Lulu. How many calls have you made?" Lulu was the single most annoying person Maxie had ever met. She had a job at Kelly's but that was not good enough for her. She had to take over her job at Crimson. Every guy in town was basically in love with her at some point, she had even stolen Dillon from Georgie. It was not possible to loathe someone more than she loathed Lulu.

"I bet I find some one to be on the cover before you do."

"You would have to actually be here though wouldn't you Lulu. Not running off after Johnny or Logan."

"You Btch"

"What did you just say?"

"Hello Junior fashionistas," Spinelli as he burst into the Crimson Office.

"What do you want Spinelli. Hey, Spinelli" they said at the same time.

"The Jackal came to help out the wounded blonde one… I did not realize you were here blonde one."

"You aren't going to help me?"

"Blonde one, while I am not trying to discriminate against you. Shouldn't you ask the simian one or the young Zacchara to help you?" Maxie shot Lulu a smug look; it was exactly what she was thinking. How many times had she turned down Spinelli, and now she's upset that he was not interested? Ha!

"Fine, I was just leaving anyway."

"What? You've only been here for 10 minutes! You can't leave me with all the work!"

"Watch Me," she said as she walked out the door.

"I'm sorry Maxamista, The Jackal did not mean to…"

"Whatever it's fine Spinelli, I have some Orange Soda here if you still want to help."

"While the nectar of the Gods is glorious, I would stay without it." Spinelli and Maxie smiled at each other.

- - Elizabeth's House - -

He loved watching her sleep. It was like watching an angel, she was so peaceful. He did not want to wake her but it was almost 10 and he was supposed to be on the docks by 10:30. Elizabeth had only been sleeping for an hour, and she had put his arm to sleep 45 min ago. Jason did not want to leave, everything in him begged to stay and that's when he thought of it. If he could somehow work it out, after tonight, he might be able to claim his family and not worry about the Zaccharas. He pulled his arm out from under her careful to not wake her, and quickly dressed. Jason leaned over Elizabeth "I love you" he whispered as he kissed her forehead to leave.

"Don't go," a groggy Elizabeth replied.

"I have to go, but I promise we will work everything out when I come back." Muah, he kissed her on the lips, hopeful for the first time in a long time that he could actually have a family.

- -The Docks - -

Zacchara was waiting on the docks when Sonny arrived, if all was set correctly, Sonny would be dead by the end of the meeting.

Sonny waited to get out of the car until he got a signal from Jason. All was set, Anthony Zacchara was about to be neutralized.

"I'm surprised you decided to meet with me Corinthos"

"Lets get this over with Zacchara, why are we here?"

"It's like having rodents in your garden, they kill and destroy. You have to be willing to do anything to dispose of them."

"I'm not going to eliminate Trevor for you, he is your problem now Anthony."

"Trevor is easy; I thought you were interested in Claudia"

"I do not care what your slut daughter…"

"She did kill your son."

"Now daddy, is that anyway to talk about your daughter?" Claudia came from behind Anthony's guards with her gun drawn and aimed right at Sonny's heart. "Why don't you call of your hound, I know he is around somewhere."

When Sonny turned his head and nodded in Jason's direction, telling him to come out he could not believe it. He had just lined up his shot to take out Claudia and Anthony but there is no fighting with Sonny. He really wanted to waste Claudia; she set the hit on Sonny that got Michael hurt. He would not stop until Claudia paid for what she did. He climbed down from his perch on the docks and over to the gathering. His gun was in his hand, he wanted to be ready for whatever Claudia was planning.

Anthony's men were set up all around with guns trained on Claudia, Sonny, and now Jason. What no one knew was that Johnny there on the dock. He had heard his father give up Claudia to Corinthos; he could not let Sonny hurt her. Slowly he raised his gun and aimed it right at Sonny's heart. He held the gun there for a few moments before firing his gun.

Jason heard the shot and instantly was on the ground crawling away from the gathering, hearing shots from all around. Anthony, Sonny, and Claudia were all down on the docks but he could not risk moving out where they could hit him. That's when he saw Johnny coming forward to look at Anthony and Claudia. Johnny checked Claudia first and then Anthony, both it seemed had no pulse. He moved onto Sonny, and pulled his gun back out. He presses it right to Sonny's temple. "JASON" Sonny yells out. Jason finally left his hiding place gun drawn and aimed right at Johnny. "Back away"

"He killed my sister"

"She put his son in a permanent coma, cut your losses. Walk away now Johnny."

"Kill him Jase!" Sonny ordered while holding his bleeding shoulder.

Jason had not taken his gun off Johnny, but his finger was not even on the trigger. He needed to end the violence. Killing Johnny would only eliminate another enemy; not killing him might give them an ally. Jason lowered his gun.

"Kill him dmn it"

"Get out of here Johnny; I'll take care of this."

Johnny looked up into Jason's eyes. For whatever reason this man trusted him he was not about to ruin that. He got up from Sonny's side and turned to walk back to the Haunted Star. That's when he noticed a pool of liquid. At second glance, he noticed it was not just any liquid, it was blood and there was a lot of it. Johnny hurried around the creates only to discover Lulu facedown on the dock with blood all over her back and a cell phone in her hand. He bent down and pulled her lifeless body to his chest. "Lulu? Oh my… Lulu? Please get up… Lulu? Lulu?"

He did not know what to do… who could have killed Lulu? There were so many people shooting that night. He needed his new partnership with Morgan to hold; he could not call the police and bring all that attention to the blood on the docks. Lifting Lulu up from the docks, he walked to ward the water and dumped the body over the rail. Luke never took interest in his daughter so he would not notice for months. Maxie might notice that she did not show up for work but she hated her enough she would never report it to anyone. Her brothers Lucky and Nickolas were so wrapped up in their own lives they were nonexistent in her life. He wondered how long would it be before some really noticed she was gone…

Jason had done it, he had openly betrayed Sonny, and in any other organization, it could mean he would be a target. He had learned a long time ago though that without him Sonny's organization would crumble. He had done it; his life might finally be safe enough for a family. He called Max and told him to get a team together to come and clean the docks of all blood and evidence. The bodies should be taken to the woods and stage a shoot off between Claudia and Anthony.

As soon as he closed the phone he ran back to his bike and was headed for Elizabeth, he hoped she would say 'Yes' for the second time.


End file.
